Concerning Gilbain and Elanor
by Alassea Telrunya
Summary: Sometimes, a human has got to do what a human has got to do...Even if it means begging one of the Gods to help you despite them favoring the superior and annoyingly perfect elves. Oromë/OC


_**Introduction:**_ _Hello!  
I apologize to those reviewers who were upset about me stopping Reaching for the Stars. I lost interest in my Tolkien phase for more than a year after getting back into anime, but I'm back and so is Tolkien obsession haha.  
Also, I grew to dislike how Hireth was designed. I did not like how I wrote her and had I been the audience as I am now, I would have disliked her as a character probably.  
So here we are with a brand new project I have thought of and drafted down._

 _I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Setting: Arda Remade_

Chapter 1

With the sound of a quick and harsh wind shooting by, the sharp end of the arrow struck the brown bark of the oak tree.  
The elk's ears twitched and it shot its head up giving a swift look-around before scurrying away to disappear deeper into the green woods until it was completely out of sight.

 _Damn!_ Gilbain thought as she stood up from where she hid in the bushes. She ran over to where her arrow hit and yanked it out with both her already sore hands with a grunt.

It was the thirteenth try and once again, she won't be bringing home good dinner for the table.

"Gilbain, I wish you would at least put on shoes before leaving the house," Elanor remarked while waving a pair of dark, leather boots by the door as Gilbain trotted back to the small cottage by the country side she and her sister shared together.

At the sour look on her sister's face, Elanor raised her brows before giving Gilbain a rueful smile.

"I take it there won't be meat for supper this time?" She inquired pleasantly and the other one shot her a mild scowl.

"I don't understand. Is it the pitiful tools I am using that I bought at the ware store for a coin or the lack of arm strength?" Gilbain complained as her small fingers fiddled with the light bow placed between her dirty knees.

"You are pretty small, but not so small that you cannot lift a bow and pull the string right. You just have no one to train you. I am willing to bet that it is your lack of experience and angle," Elanor grabbed her cloak and basket while tossing Gilbain one.

"Come on. We need to quickly pick blackberries and roots to fill our stomach tonight before it gets dark."

* * *

"Ah-!" Gilbain hissed. One of her fingers got caught against a protruding thorn while her hands wandered around the greens in the woods.  
Her sister on the other hand were feet away, humming a soft tune while filling both their baskets plentifully.

Glancing around, Gilbain saw a figure behind a tree from faraway through the tendrils of her dark hair, loosened from the braid that was tethered with day.  
The figure got larger as it stood up and she could make out that it was a tall man dressed in mostly deep green and black.

His soft, wavy gold hair that fell to his waist was gleaming brilliantly despite the darkening sky and from where Gilbain stood to watch his side profile, she could make out the not so subtle pointy tip of his ears.

In his arms was a bow and arrow in a position that was ready to fire. A few seconds later, the elf came back and walked in her direction. One of his armored hands was grasping two, dead white rabbits by their ears as their bodies dangled back and forth by his side.

Once the elf was in full view for him to give Gilbain a sharp if not arrogant look, he passed by and to Gilbain's annoyance, elegantly, without a single word.

It took her a minute for her to snap out of her daze. Turning around, the elf was gone completely.

"Beautiful, aren't they? Both in form and in talent," Elanor's youthful voice stated in awe next to Gilbain.  
Her head snapped at her sister.

"I suppose. If you like the flamboyant and exaggerated sort," She replied a little waspishly. Elanor did not respond before Gilbain went on.

"It is not fair. That was Celegorm from the house of _Fëanor was it not? I heard that his specialty is in the hunt and was especially given coaching by the great maiar Oromë_ _ **.**_ _Not only are they fair, immortal and talented, they get special attention by the Gods themselves unlike us poor mortals," She muttered in a perverse moment of self-pity.  
"And now they're so specialized in just about everything, where is the room for girls like me? Don't you think good old Eru is a little extra?" _

_Elanor chuckled a little as her arm linked around Gilbain's to drag the young woman back home._

"I will never understand why you want to be a professional huntress Gilbain," Elanor said. She herself preferred to dabble in healing, first aid and things of harmony.

"Well I don't expect a peaceful and good mommy's girl like you to understand. I know you would much rather spend your days indoors studying herbs and crystals," Gilbain shrugged.

Night fell fast and their door shut as the moon rose.

* * *

When the birds sang their songs to announce the arrival of dawn, Gilbain groggily opened her eyes to greet the soft sunlight streaming through the open window on her left.  
Turning to the right, Elanor was still sound asleep under her soft quilts.  
With renewed motivation, Gilbain got up to get dressed quietly, careful to not wake her sibling up.  
She was determined to get some more practice before Elanor calls to break their fast.

Once out the door, Gilbain broke into a sprint to where the deep and luscious forests surrounded their acre.

It was almost routine for Gilbain and everyday passed by with not much to go on but for time to wait for no one.

Only, she saw something this morning that she didn't usually see.  
It was not that she has never seen a horse before. Quite the contrary as it is the usual mode of transportation for creatures in Arda and there is no lack of supply of them at the neighbor farms.

However, it was also not often that a horse gets lost in her and Elanor's field; specifically, an abnormally large, shiny red-brown one with big eyes staring at her from its massive height.

 _Odd…Is it lost from its master?_

Gilbain approached the beast carefully with one arm raised. The horse did not look alarmed nor was it curious. It was simply tranquil and that did not do much to calm down the unsettled emotions Gilbain felt.

Her hand reached the snout of the animal. Ears twitching, its mouth went up to lip her fingers gently as if it was used to know how to handle humans and alike.  
It then turned its bottom facing Gilbain above her head and jogged away in the direction of the woods.  
Every few seconds, it would glance back at Gilbain.  
When she did not follow, it nickered and stomped its feet until the young woman caught up in both bewilderment, inquisitiveness and amusement.

"Where are you taking me, horse?" She laughed as she went along. She got no responses except to keep her hand on the horse's back to not lose sight of it.  
Further and further they went into the woods.

Gilbain was panicking. She now lost track of which direction she came from. The trees and patterns were different that was for sure.  
The horse took her to a beautifully lit clearing with a smooth patch of grass that she had never seen before despite her years living here and knowing these woods.

Apparently, she did not know as much as she would have liked to think.  
The plants and ferns were more prominent and the wild flowers grew in abundance. The only place that sunlight could pass through was on that one spot of grass.  
She swore, she saw something like a fairy zoomed by her ear along with the bits of dandelions dancing in the air.  
It was ethereally beautiful but unfamiliar.

Turning on her heel to find a way out, she conveniently bumped into something firm and solid. Wiping her nose, irritated, her eyes looked up getting ready to reprimand whatever or whever only to stop short.

Gilbain was staring at what she would have to say was,

The tallest man she had ever seen in her life.


End file.
